Champion's Perfection
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Two simple champions from two different regions in love, what could go wrong? A set of fifty one-sentence drabbles. —LanceCynthia, WikiErrorShipping


_**1. Comfort**_

As Cynthia shot up like a bullet, awakened from that horrified nightmare that haunted her since childhood, she immediately found comfort in Lance's arms, who was observing her ever since she started to scream in her sleep.

_**2. Kiss**_

As the other league champions chatted away, they failed to notice the cute kisses Lance would swoop over and give Cynthia—one of the main reasons why he sat next to her in every conference.

_**3. Soft**_

The Johto Champion ran his large hand through Cynthia's blonde ringlets as she rested on his lap, and couldn't help but chuckle at how soft her long, beautiful hair was.

_**4. Wound**_

"Oww, dammit," Lance hissed as the blonde dabbed a cotton ball filled with iodine on his wound that he had received from his training with Dragonite.

_**5. Rain**_

Their nice, Sunday afternoon picnic was ruined when a sudden storm had dawned in on them, and they ran for cover, using Lance's cape as an umbrella.

_**6. Happiness**_

Lance was one of the few people who knew about Cynthia's not-so-perfect childhood, and to see that he made her happy made him happy as well.

_**7. Silence**_

He hated it when that awkward silence loomed around them; she hated it as well, and would always try to say something, but didn't want to risk looking like an idiot.

_**8. Frozen**_

He froze in complete shock when he witnessed the Sinnoh Champion easily defeat a trainer with eight Sinnoh badges, using only her Garchomp to do so.

_**9. Shock**_

The cape wearing man simply couldn't shake himself from his shocked state at this Cynthia person; she seemed like the type of girl who gossiped and had no Pokémon battling experience, she wasn't fit to be a champion in general.

_**10. Told**_

"I told you, Cynthia may not look like she doesn't know what she's doing, but damn, can she battle," Steven told Lance as they gaped at said woman who was gently patting her Garchomp with a cute smile on her face.

_**11. Work**_

The two were champions, having to be at their respected regions to await challengers, but most of the time they had no work, since it isn't every day that Lance or Cynthia receive a challenger that had all eight badges and had passed through the Elite Four.

_**12. Sensual**_

When Lance arrived home one tiring day, he was stunned to see Cynthia in a very sexy bunny suit, with heels and other cute accessories, which immediately fueled up his sensual senses, and let himself pounce onto the blonde—

_**13. Jealousy**_

Lance wasn't jealous; all of the other male champions are simply friendly towards the blonde, he was simply a bit irritated by that fact alone...

_**14. Sick**_

Lance had been sick for the past couple of days, which made him angry since he couldn't really do anything; the fact that Cynthia was his own personal nurse was worth it, especially when she took the time to dress up like a nurse as well.

_**15. Confusion**_

Lance slammed the fashion magazine down, and groaned out in annoyance as he looked at a giggling Cynthia, "What's the damn difference between today's fashion and yesterday's?!"

_**16. Gift**_

"OH MY ARCEUS, CYNTHIA, I LOVE YOU," Lance yelled out happily as he opened the box that revealed the new cape Cynthia had gotten him as a gift.

_**17. Smile**_

When she smiled at him, he smiled as well unbeknownst to himself, since she had a contagious smile.

_**18. Perfect**_

"You're so perfect," he whispered against her ear lowly, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

_**19. Mine**_

Lance grumbled as he pulled Cynthia close to him rather possessively, growling at Lucian, who was merely hugging her.

_**20. Scream**_

It all happened so fast, they were under attack, and next thing Lance and the other Champions knew, a dark portal to the Distortion World had opened up, and a shadow figure snatched Cynthia up, and pulled her into the portal, her screaming of horror being the last thing heard before they quickly reacted.

_**21. Shaken**_

"We'll find her, Lance," Steven reassured as he clasped a hand on an anger-quivered redhead's shoulder, "We all want her back..."

_**22. Rescue**_

As Lance roamed through the Distortion World, he had happened to see his beloved Cynthia, resting near Giratina... and a blue-haired man...

_**23. Fight**_

Lance snarled and growled as he fought his way through Cyrus, not with a Pokémon battle, but with his own fists—nobody takes his beloved Cyndi and gets away with it.

_**24. Sigh**_

Lance sighed in heavily relief when Cynthia started to stir awake from her long, four-day knockout after being rescued by Lance from the Distortion World.

_**25. Hero**_

"You're my hero," the blonde purred as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, pecking his cheek as a thank-you.

_**26. Fear**_

Cynthia has a great fear of losing the ones that are close to her, mostly Lance and a few others; she feared being alone, ever since she was abandoned as a child.

_**27. Innocent**_

"I'm not as innocent as you think I am," she taunted Lance slyly as she ran her hands down his chest with a smirk curling her soft, pink lips of hers.

_**28. Blanket**_

During those tough days, Lance and Cynthia would break out the fluffy, warm blanket, and would cuddle each other as they watched scary movies and held each other close.

_**29. Alcohol**_

"CYNDI, I WANNA FLYYYYYYYYY," Lance's drunk, slurred words echoed through the living room holding up his cape, making Cynthia merely groaned in annoyance, facepalming.

_**30. Name**_

"So, her name's Cynthia," Lance muttered to himself as he stared at the blonde talking to Steven at a distance.

_**31. Impressive**_

Cynthia without a doubt had an impressive powerhouse team under her belt, and it surprised Lance when he first found out.

_**32. Falling**_

No matter where she falls, whether it be in the battlefield, or her emotions, Lance would always be there to catch her before it was too late.

_**33. Without**_

He couldn't be without her; it made him so damn anxious when she wasn't around him.

_**34. Worry**_

"Where's Cynthia?" Lance asked Steven when she failed to report to the mandatory emergency Champion's conference, and frowned in worry when Steven shrugged with a frown as well.

_**35. Scare**_

"Arceus fucking dammit, Cynthia, what in the fuck were you thinking?" Lance scolded her, trying to stop the bleeding from her self inflicted cuts on her arms.

_**36. Whimper**_

"I-I don't know what to do anymore," Cynthia whimpered hopelessly as Lance was busy away with treating her arms; when she said that, he merely looked up, and glared at her in disappointment.

_**37. Pain**_

It's been her past experiences that affect the things Cynthia does, but she always manages to hide her pain behind a smile.

_**38. Hold**_

He held her in his arms as she rested on his lap, rocking them back and forth softly as he said, "Don't you ever dare scare me like that again, do you understand, Cynthia?"

_**39. Sniff**_

When Lance scolded her, she simply sniffed as she snuggled closer to his body, and nodded gently, already feeling safe and secure in his arms.

_**40. Day**_

The dawn of a new day arises for the two, and they thank Arceus that they get to live through it together.

_**41. Cuddle**_

Cynthia loved it when Lance would just swoop her into his strong, safe arms, and drop down to cuddle her.

_**42. Nickname**_

They gave each other nicknames: Lance called her either 'Cyndi' or 'Cyndi-Bunny' and Cynthia called him 'Lancey' or 'Baby-Cakes'.

_**43. Sleep**_

The redhead would sit back and observe Cynthia while she slept, since she looked like an angel when she did so.

_**44. Black**_

Lance loved it when Cynthia would wear that one black, strap-less, short dress of hers that hugged her gorgeous body to perfection, along with those torturous stilettos of hers, and having her long, blonde ringlets pulled up into a loose bun.

_**45. Cape**_

She'll admit, she has sneaked over and casually sported on Lance's cape just for her amusement.

_**46. Repeat**_

"I love you, Cyndi," he purred again as they cuddled close to each other, the only thing that was heard was her light giggles.

_**47. Fix**_

Lance was determined to fix Cynthia in any way he could, mostly both mentally and emotionally.

_**48. Playful**_

She was a playful person at times, when she playfully dragged Steven and Lance into a poking war, bursting out with laughter.

_**49. Sweet**_

She's the sweetest person the redhead has ever met, unlike his cousin, who was the complete opposite of that.

_**50. Unison**_

"I love you," both Lance and Cynthia said in unison as they swayed back and forth on Milotic's body, riding the waves of Johto.

* * *

**A/N: sdkjfasd ;3; this pairing is so adorbs just ;A; and it needs more love! ;A;A;A; since I noticed the lack of wikierrorshipping fics here, I thought I'd make quick drabbles. I will probably add more to this. c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. D:**


End file.
